Falling Asters
by AngelClara
Summary: Dawn thinks that she really isn't needed in this world anymore......
1. When Asters fall like shooting stars.......

Falling Asters  
  
  
  
Author:Lelia (Aurelia, aura,rosewater)  
  
Email: spikeysangel_01@hotmail.com  
  
disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or AtS they aren't mine and you can't sue a 13 year old...(i don't think!) i don't own the episode "the Gift" i only own what i did to that in change of events.  
  
summary: dawns an aster and each aster must fall.  
  
spoilers; the gift!!!  
  
rating: pg-13 its quite sad though.  
  
Author's notes: the name came from my sister rion (orion,marie,rosewater) when she was going through the flowers that belonged to months (eg, born in june=rose)  
  
she was born is september and the flower is the aster.  
  
so yeah. dawns a falling aster.  
  
Thats it.  
  
forward--------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Lelia xoxoxoxo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
doc was standing infrount of dawn with the knife. "shallow cuts, shallow cuts" he said. Dawn was quivering. everything hurt. her blood was dripping opening the portal to hell. she saw her life flash before her eyes as spike was thrown off the thin bridge that made a pathway to the ledge she was tied to.she saw her 7th year old birthday. she saw buffy and her mother. as her life passed before her she found herself having a revelation. she wasn't real. none of her memories were real and until up to 6 months ago she had been a glowing green thing. she started to weep from anger and pain. Her life had been a lie. she had wept at her mothers death, but in truth joyce summers hadn't *really* been her mother. sure in their memories dawn was their friend,family or sister. but it wasn't true. None of it. she forced her tears to stop and they obeyed her command and abated. she saw buffy throw doc from the tower. "buffy" she whispered. Buffy released dawn from the ropes that bound her. "Come here Dawn" Buffy said. dawn sniffed and hugged Buffy with as much strength as she could muster. then she stepped away. Buffy looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "dawn?" dawn looked away from buffy's loving gaze. It wasn't really love, she reminded herself. It was only the memories making her feel that way. Dawn looked at the portal. "I have to go" she said. buffy frowned. "We all have to go" she said not understanding dawns meaning.  
  
dawn started to stare at the portal now. "I can stop it, my blood can close it" Buffy understood suddenly and it shocked her. then she remembered the first slayer.'your gift is death'She hadn't understood then now she realised that Dawn's blood was her blood. Her gift was death........her own death. in which made her gift life. Buffy shook her head at dawn. "No dawn. I will jump Its not just your blood, its our blood....summers blood" Dawn shook her head. she couldn't let buffy die for someone who wasn't real. no- body wanted or needed dawn. they needed buffy the slayer. she didn't think she could stand letting buffy jump.she wouldn't be able to handle the looks that she got from the scoobies. she couldn't survive the look that said I wish you had died instead of buffy. dawn smiled at buffy then picked up the hilt of the knife and smashed it over buffy's head. as buffy passed in and out of consiousness dawn kissed her on the forehead.  
  
whispering like the wind that she loved her dawn walked to the edge of the platform. the portal was large but nothing had yet ventured out of it. dawn took one last breath and prayed silently for some form of salvation but none came.  
  
She looked at spike fighting and whispered her goodbyes and that she would always love him. Somehow he heard her and turned to face her. she couldn't bear his ice blue eyes for another second. she closed her eyes the remaing tears leaving her heart forever. then she jumped. it was exilerating.The air was rushing past her then there was light and pain. a scream was frozen on her lips as the portal closed and she fell. Hitting the ground. spike rushed to her battered body. "Nibblet!! talk to me Nibblet" Dawn remained still. Spike gentally hugged her body to him rocking it ever so slightly.  
  
Buffy regained consiousness. The first thought that came to her mind;dawn. she ran to the stairs to see spike hugging dawns body. her heartbreaking scream of pain shattered everyones hearts. "noooooooooooooooooooooooo"  
  
buffy shrieked becoming hysterical "no no no no no no no no no no no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAWN" spike held dawn's body closer trying to will her alive. willow and tara sobbed into each others shoulders whilst Xander cried into anya's blouse. giles wiped away a stray tear. this is what he had suggested. he had wanted her to die to save the world. he hadn't really wanted it but he had suggested it and now that it had happened all he could feel was pain, violent and ripping at him. he hadn't felt this way since jenny.  
  
they buried her body the next week.  
  
and on her tombstone read:  
  
Dawn summers  
  
1887-2001  
  
Beloved,friend, daughter and sister  
  
she saved us all  
  
Spike watched her as she was buried. His grief took so much out of him. One night he decided it was time to say goodbye.  
  
He walked to her grave. "Goodbye lil bit" he left as silently as he had come leaving naught but a kiss and a bundle of sweet smelling asters. The asters calls echoed into the night.  
  
goodbye goodbye  
  
My heart is torn to pieces,  
  
i know you had to go.  
  
i'm screaming out i'm sorry  
  
you leave and i will follow  
  
hear me, see me just god don't deny me  
  
watch me writhe in angony beneth you,  
  
My only hope my only wish oh can't you see?  
  
I want you to love me like you used to  
  
and as you cry beneth my feet  
  
my heart is filled with woe  
  
my heart of snow has turned to sleet  
  
my love became my foe.  
  
hear me, see me just god don't deny me  
  
watch me writhe in angony beneth you,  
  
My only hope my only wish oh can't you see?  
  
I want you to love me like you used to  
  
Tears of my blood i cry on my pillow  
  
you can't hear me from under the ground  
  
I guess 200hundred feet are too low  
  
Why can't my heart thats lost be found  
  
  
  
The End  
  
For a sequel (you want Dawn resserected)  
  
email me at: spikeysangel _01@hotmail.com  
  
The credit for the song goes to me coz I wrote it so :-P  
  
if you want the song email me at the above address. I know this sounds greedy but can you give me credit for it too? 


	2. Asters wilt to bloom again.........

The Aster has Risen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ************************************************************* "Unduneo!" " I call thee!" Willow chanted as Tara undertowed in english. "Vitae! Vitae! Vitae!" "Life Life Life!" Green light flashed around Willow and for a moment unearthly screams echoed into the night. Tara slumped down still in a weakened state from Glory stealing her mind. "Tara, baby are you alright?" Willow asked concern etched into her features. Tara looked up. "I'm fine but did it work? Will we see Dawnie ever again?" Willow looked at the ground,almost shamefully. "I don't know baby....I don't know" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********************************************************************* Dawn awoke. She shivered. What was happening to her. Then she remembered the demons. They all were after her,chasing her,blaming her.The air was thin and Dawn was starting to choke. She had to get out. Everything was soft like satin. everything but the roof. It was hard......wooden. She clawed at it to no avail. She was screaming now. Finally she managed to claw a hole into the cealing. Only to be greeted by soil,moist darkness. Her arms were sore and bleeding yet she knew she had to escape. Finally she pulled herself from the wreckage of her own grave to hear a familiar voice. "Well,Well,Well, we have a vampire, What shall we do with you?" Dawn's head flew up happy to hear that voice......."Spike?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********************************************************************* Spike carefully prowled the cemetary. After Dawn's death the Slayer had been in no condition to fight the forces of Darkness. Dawn. It still hurt to think about it. He could have saved her but he had failed. A faint stirring brought two vampires to Spike's attention. Swiftly and silently like the predator he was he struck. The first vampire ended up with the stake through his heart whilst Spike decapitated the other. As Spike cleaned the rapidly drying blood of the vampire from his sword he heard a faint whimpering. He assumed the noise was comming from the vampire's prey. He went to investigate and check for injuries. What assualted his vision though was no victim but a grave............... Dawn's grave. Spike could see the soil moving with the motion of something's hand. He rose his sword ready to strike whatever dared disturb Dawn's final resting place. Finally a figure managed to claw its way out of the damp ground. "Well,well,well" Spike said "We have a vampire, now what shall we do with you?" He postioned his sword ready to kill whatever it was. Suddenly the head jerked up. "Spike??" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
********************************************************************* Spike's sword clattered to the ground. "N-nibblet?" Dawn stated to cry from the pain from various cuts and bruises on her body and from relief. "Spike!" Then she saw his sword and started to quake. "No Spike, please don't send me back! No don't send me to hell! please Spike. No I can't do it again..." Spike was speechless. Hell? Nibblet had been sent to hell? Who had done that? What god was there if his little bit had been sent to lucifer's dungeon? The scent of her blood overtook his scenses and he finally noticed her injuries. None were fatal but he recognised that these wounds had come from her own coffin. It was always emotionally scarring to rise from ones own grave as he himself knew. "Its okay Nibblet. I won't hurt you, your safe with me, come sweetbit I'll take you home" Dawn started to rock on the spot, dirty and cold. "The demons whispered of the Slayer, and how she herself had sent them there. They looked at me as if the would eat me if they could. They wanted to hurt anyone the Slayer loved, who better than her sister? They told me I belonged there......in hell. That the key was made for evil by evil. I didn't believe them and they hurt me for it. It hurts!!!!" She wept and Spike held her close. His anger was rising to a level of no control. Questions with no answers spun around in his mind. How was Nibblet alive? Why did she go to hell? Who could he kill for her revenge? Dawn hugged Spike closer. "I love you" she whispered innocently. Spike was shocked. Then he realised it was probably her delirium. "Me too pet, Come now lets get you dry, don't want you to get sick and die again" The mention of Dawn dying again shook him. None the less he shrugged it off and headed of towards the Summer's home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********************************************************************* Dawn snuggled deeper into Spike's embrace.She felt safe here. As if she wasn't just a freak. "Spike, I don't know.....I'm not sure I wanna see Buffy yet. I can't, she'll get mad at you. Maybe I can get cleaned up first?" Spike nodded out of a small sense of self preservation and to comply with Dawn's wishes. After battling 4 vampires before entering the crypt, Spike lay Dawn on his comfortable chair. "I hope you appreciate this bit, thats my only good chair." Dawn tiredly looked up at him. "Sorry" she grumbled. Spike frowned. "I'm just playing with ya Nibblet, I'm glad your back to be bloody honest. The Slayer's gone la de da and there's been no normal brat pack to look after the bloody 'dale.Its all been up to me and some of those big nasties pack a hell of a punch." He rubbed his neck to enphisize his point. Dawn looked at him sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble" she said and the sympathy was overtaken by sadness. Tears were evident in her topaz blue eyes. "I just couldn't let her die! It was my job to close the gates, not her's. She's the Slayer she slays. I'm the key. I open hell and close it." She started sobbing uncontrollablly. Spike shifted uncomfortably. "Nibblet. Its okay. I mean Red's been helping Buffy through it and Wonder-boy started being nice to me, even The great Ponce came and stayed with Buffy. He even helped a bit,No need to cry" Spike finally stroked Dawn's hair to find she was already asleep.He gently kissed her forehead."Sleep bit." He was just glad she was alive. The End. 


End file.
